Ba'athist Republic of Egypt
The Ba'athist Republic of Egypt is a nation in North Africa ruled by Gamal Abdel Nasser as President. The Nation is east of the Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya. Government Egypt, under the rule of Gamal Abder Nasser, is currently a one-party state.47 The Regional Command (RC, the leading organ of the Egyptain Regional Branch of the Ba'ath Party) is the party's top decision-making body; Regional Command members were elected for five-year terms at the party's regional congress. The Regional Secretary (commonly referred to as the General Secretary) is the head of the Regional Command, chaired its sessions and was leader of the Ba'ath Party Regional Branch in Egypt. In theory members of the Regional Command were responsible to the party congress, but in practice they controlled the congress, and the leadership often decided results beforehand. The current leader is Gamal Abder Nasser who is president of Egypt. Military The Egyptian Armed Forces are the state military organisation responsible for the defense of Egypt. They consist of the Egyptian Army, Egyptian Navy, Egyptian Air Force and Egyptian Air Defense Forces. Army The Egyptian Army or Egyptian Ground Forces (Arabic: القوات البرية المصرية‎ al-Quwwāt al-Barriyya al-Miṣriyya) is the largest service branch within the Egyptian Armed Forces. The army has an estimated strength of 310,000 soldiers, of which, approximately 90,000–120,000 are professionals with the rest being conscripts. Infantry The Infantry wears the uniform of mechanized Arab soldiers. The Infantry consists of Arabs, Northern Africans, Orcs, Demons, Trolls, Sand Elves, Desert Dwarves, Berbers, Goblins, Kobolds, and Barbarians. Artillery The Artillery consists of Tanks and other War Vehicles. Navy The Egyptian Navy (Arabic: القوات البحرية المصرية‎, lit. Egyptian Navy Forces), also known as the Egyptian Naval Force,3 is the maritime branch of the Egyptian Armed Forces. It is the largest navy in the Middle East and Africa, and is the sixth largest in the world measured by the number of vessels.4 The navy's missions include protection of more than 2,000 kilometers of coastline of the Mediterranean Sea and the Red Sea, defense of approaches to the Suez Canal, and support for army operations. The Egyptian Navy has 18,000 personnel as well as 2,000 personnel in the Coast Guard. It consists of Warships that are powered by Oil. Air The Egyptian Air Force (EAF) (Arabic: القوات الجوية المصرية‎, 'El Qūwāt El Gawīyä El Maṣrīya'), is the aviation branch of the Egyptian Armed Forces, is responsible for all airborne defence missions and operates all military aircraft, including those used in support of the Egyptian Army, Egyptian Navy and the Egyptian Air Defense Forces. It consists of Areoplanes powered by Oil. Culture Magic is not leagal and the country is an industrialized post apocolyptic country. Membership Leadership * Gamal Abder Nasser - President * Aly Chamsy Pasha - Prime Minister * Anwar Sadat - Vice President * Salib Sami Bey - Foreign Minister * Mohammed Salah al Din - Armament Minister * Mohamed Abdel Hakim Amer - Minister of Security * Solima Sami - Minister of Intelligence Military * Abdul Munim Riad - Chief of Staff * Ahmad Ismail Ali - Warlord of Army * Mohammed Azmy Pasha - Admiral of Navy * Hosini Mubarak - Air Marshall * Mohamed Ahmed Zaki Mohamed * Mohammed Farid Hegazy * Hamza Hassan * Baher Khattab * Ahmed Khaled Hassan Saeed * Ashraf Megahed * Mohamed Abbas * Hisham Awad * Mohamed Abdel Hakim Amer * Abdel Wahab el-Beshry * Saadedden Mutawally * Sami Yassa * Jaafar al-Abd * Salahedin Moguy * Raouf Mahfouz Zaki * Abdul Munim Riad * Saad Mohamed el-Husseiny El Shazly * Mustafa Abdul Qadir Tlass * Yusuf Shakkour * Mohamed Abdel Ghani el-Gamasy * Ali Aslan * Ahmed Mohamed Shafik Zaki * Reda Mahmoud Hafez Mohamed Category:Nations in Africa Category:Communist Category:Nations in Asia